1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a container adapted for the construction industry and more specifically, a container system that provides modular containers preloaded with construction materials for easy placement at construction sites to increase efficiencies in construction.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing industry, there are several common materials that are needed consistently from job site to job site. Such materials include lumber, pre-fabricated door and windows, bath tubs and showers, moulding, millwork, columns, paneling, pipes, conduits wiring and the like. Further, there are also predetermined sizes and shapes that are used consistently from site to site.
Traditionally, these materials are shipped to the job site through a variety of means that include shipping directly from vendors, from central distribution locations, and using a variety of transportation means. One problem associated with the traditional methods is that supplies arrive on the job site at different times and sometimes in inaccurate quantities. This is principally due to the fact the typically the industry orders supplies in bulk and distributes portion of these materials to different job sites. Alternatively, the goods are purchased at wholesale (or retail) home improvement stores such as Home Depot an Lowes where the goods are also pre-cut, packaged, quantized, etc. These problems lead to delays in construction costing time and money.
If goods arrive at the job site at different time and need on site processing, further delays can be realized. For example, if the framing is completed, then drywall should be waiting for installation. Once drywall is installed, moulding can be installed. This order of installation depends upon the supplies arriving in an organized and timely fashion requiring logistics and supply management. Further, workers that sit idle waiting for supplies is a needless waste of money and time since such workers are generally paid hourly. Even if salaried, productivity suffers.
One attempt has been made to improve on the process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,754 titled Mobile Construction Support Vehicle and discloses a vehicle for use in construction to support steel building fabrication. This reference discuses a trailer and a mobile unit containing enough equipment to handle most tasks used on a construction site for metal building construction. The trailer has its own self-contained power and is fully supportive of a mobile metal building factory. However, this reference in too narrowly applicable to the metal building manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,308 is titled Portable Workshop and describes a portable workshop having various facilities for performing precision machine work at a work site and which includes a mobile trailer having first and second sections with transport wheel and suspension assemblies and a trailer hitch whereby the trailer may be easily towed from one work site to another. One section is separable from the other and the transport wheels remain with one platform while smaller wheels are provided on the other platform with elevating mechanism to lower the platform onto the smaller wheels. One platform may have equipment such as a welder which might be separated and used on one location at the job site while the other section has various tools, including a crane and a container for storing the tools, which might be moved to and utilized at another location at the site. However, this invention is not well suited to general construction and most definitely not well suited to working or plumbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,102 is titled Mobile Design And Fabrication Studio and describes a mobile studio for designing and/or fabricating corrugated paperboard products includes a cutting table disposed in the enclosure for cutting and scoring sheets of corrugated paperboard. A computer is also disposed in the enclosure for designing the product and controlling the cutting table. The studio may be transported to a customer's location to design and fabricate a prototypical corrugated paperboard product (e.g. POP displays and packaging) on-site. However, this invention is not well suited to the building construction industry.
Once practical factor that is delayed and “just in time” delivery of supplies is desirable due to the risk of theft and other causes of materials loss. Generally theft is a concern and supplies sitting around for an extended period of time increase the risk of loss. When supplies are exposed to weather for too long a period, the material can degrade and ultimately become unusable. Further, storage of such supplies can be problematic due to some construction sites having limited work space.
Further, traditional construction material delivery utilizes two people (a driver and a helper) and average two deliveries per dispatch. Therefore, there is a need to reduce delivery cost and reduce the impact on the environment by reducing fuel costs, emissions, equipment wear and tear, etc.
It would be advantageous if there were a construction supply delivery system that reduces or eliminates the need for supply delivery logistics management by providing multiple types of supplies in a single delivery where the supplies are organized and ordered according to the construction process and timeline. It would also be advantageous to have a delivery system that can deliver to multiple job sites and provides security to prevent theft of the construction materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for a construction supply materials container system that can deliver construction materials to a job site in order of the construction timeline and process.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method that will allow for the delivery of like supplies to multiple construction sites without having to return to a central location.
It is another objet of the present invention to provide a secure container to reduce the risk of loss through theft, vandalism or other undesirable activities.